Return of Jario
Return of Jario is the 16th episode of [[New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!|''New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!]] and the last episode before the Season 2 finale. In it, the gang is sucked into Jowser's evil plan... ''again! Plot (Jowser): Ugh! What's a guy gotta do to take over the Toadstool Kingdom? I've tried numerous times, most ending with me flung into lava. But, it ain't all my fault! You and the Choopalings always let yourself get picked off one by one. But now we'll attack Jario and Kuigi all at once, partly by holding certain hostages from an area of tri states. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!... (Choopalings): Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!... (All at once): Ha ha ha HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!! Meanwhile, at the Flynn-Fletcher household... (Phineas): Yawn! Remember our adventure with the Jario Bros? Well, why don't we make a portal back there? We can have another adventure and maybe even permanently get rid of Jowser! Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today! (Candace): Oh, no you don't! I know you haven't done anything yet, but when you do, you're gonna be so busted! Mom! Are you going anywhere today? (Mom): Actually, no, honey. I was going to relax. (Candace): Gasp! So when the boys do their thing, you'll be right here? (Mom): Pretty much. Meanwhile, the gang (without Spewford, of course!) just finished their portal, and walked through it. (Phineas): Wow! I don't think I've ever actually been to the Toadstool Kingdom! (Ferb): Last time, the Jario Bros. came out, but now we go in. (Jario): Hey! It's the Flynn-Fletcher Bros! Kuigi, come on! Hey, guys, where are the others, and who are these? (Phineas): We moved away, so our old friends are gone. But these are our new friends, Marabella Hope and Jim Foy. One of our new friends was actually a villain in disguise! But he was defeated. (Jario): But I was just about to warn you! I captured a Choopa and made him talk. He said Jowser was planning to hold you hostage to get to us! You have to be very careful! As they were walking away, Jowser snuck from behind a rock and was about to go into the closing portal. Meanwhile, Candace spotted the portal. (Candace): MOM! MOM! The boys built a portal and now are gone! (Mom, walking in): That's the dumbest thing I've heard ye... Gasp! You're right! But I doubt the boys made this. It actually looks... alien! Even if it isn't, I don't know where it goes. So I'm not going in! (Jowser): So I'll come out! Jowser stepped out through the portal. (Mom and Candace): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Jowser zapped them, making them go into an unpoppable bubble. Then he took them through the portal. (Jowser): You two will be my hostages instead of those puny kids! He took them to his castle in his airship. (Jario): Phineas, Ferb, look up! It's Jowser's airship! They all hopped on some conviniently placed Woshis and ride to Jowser's castle! (Jowser): Wow, if it isn't Jario and company! As you can see, I have new hostages! Lights flash over a lava pit, revealing Candace and Mom, screaming through their gags and tied to a rope hanging from the ceiling. (Mom and Candace, muffled): Help, Phineas! Help! (Jowser): Now, surrender the Toadstool Kingdom to me, now that you actually own it, instead of Princess Apple, who just makes and repeals laws. Also, those Woshis are actually robots. Arms came out of the Woshis, grabbing each one by hands and feet. Then an LED timer showed, wired to a bomb. (Jowser): Now, surrneder the Kingdom, or die! Suddenly, a ton of Woshis spit Rob-Ombs at the walls, making a big hole, then climbed in and attacked Jowser. (A Woshi): We've been spying for weeks. Once we saw Jowser coming with hostages, we grabbed Rob-Ombs and rushed back to help! (Jowser): Doesn't matter! (Shouting up): GURDO! Gurdo spit a flying egg at the rope, tearing it. But then a blue Woshi ate a Choopa and flew up, grabbing the rope and saving Candace and Mom. Then each Woshi pulled apart the robot Woshis with their tongues, then spit the bombs at Jowser. Once everyone got out, the castle went KA BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!! (Jowser, under the rubble, mumbling): No! My plan failed! I shouldn't have banished Van Kleiss! Now to hire someone else! Let's see, Aggregor, Anti-Cosmo, Plankton, Doofenshmirtz... THE END! But now for some end words. It is revealed. Jowser was the boss, he was defeated, and everyone went home, but P&F wiped Mom's memory of this, but their memory wipers got hot and exploded after they threw them up (into the sky. Sorry if that was gross). Candace tried to tell Mom, but she wouldn't believe her. THE real END. ---****--- Roads Other Episodes ﻿'''Preceded by:' The Phintastic Ferbulous Rescue! Succeeded by: The Return, Part 1.'' Category:Fanon Works